I Thought You Already Knew
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: It shouldn't have surprised Amy so much. Everybody knew, right?


I thought you already knew

A Shamy one-shot, by TheShamyPerspective

"Good evening, Amy." Sheldon greeted me when he opened his apartment door. We always greeted each other like this, but tonight it was different. His greeting was accompanied by a smile that made my heart melt. I absolutely love his crooked smile.

Evidently, his smile did not only capture my attention, but everyone else's attention as well. All of our friends were sitting around the coffee table, watching our interaction intently. I felt my face grow hot, while Sheldon visibly ignored them and stepped aside so I could enter the apartment.

"Good evening, Sheldon." I replied, entering the apartment with a genuine smile on my lips. Sheldon gazed at me for a moment before informing me that they were all waiting for the pizza still, as tonight was pizza night. I merely nodded in response and moved towards the couch to sit in the middle spot next to Howard while Sheldon moved to the kitchen.

"Hey, Ames." Penny greeted me cheerfully from her spot in the big green chair where she was sitting with Leonard. I watched as she gently elbowed Leonard and he looked up at me with a mouthful of water and nodded. Penny giggled lightly and I returned my gaze to my boyfriend, who was currently treading back to the living room; a bottle of water in each hand.

"Here you are, Amy." He said to me with a smile while giving me my bottle. I reciprocated his smile and he sat next to me, setting his bottle on the table. Turning to me, he then cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes.

"Amy," he said excitedly. "We were just discussing the recent obligation that Leonard, Howard, and I have acquired at the university. We are scheduled to go to Howard's old high school, in an attempt to persuade young woman into pursuing careers in the sciences."

I was indeed intrigued that my friends were attempting to get young woman interested in the sciences. They way Sheldon was relaying the information to me was a bit uncharacteristic of him, and I was curious as to why he was so excited about something like that. Normally he detested these kinds of obligations.

"That's great, Sheldon!" I said as supportively as I could, regardless of what was going through my mind at the moment. Leonard seemed to sense my inquiry, and told me that the university promised that if Sheldon went, he would get free sundaes during lunch for the rest of the work week.

"This is the best thing to happen to me since I got that big bonus at the university last year. Now, if only I could figure out a way to accomplish this task without actually going." His behavior shouldn't have surprised me; it was typically how he behaved. However, I was slightly caught off guard, and I wanted him to understand how important this task was for not only him and the university, but for the world of science in general and all these young, potential woman scientists.

"Sheldon, I don't think you understand how important this is, not only to you, but to all these young scientists as this school." My voice was soft and Sheldon turned his head to me, his eyes locking onto mine. I could feel the stares of our friends on me, but I ignored them, in order to try and get my point across.

"What do you mean, Amy?" Sheldon asked, innocently. I felt my throat go dry at the look he gave me, and I was momentarily at a loss for words. I quickly regained my composure, however, and mentally prepared my answer to his question in my head before the words started tumbling out of my mouth.

"What I mean is, these young woman, they might never go into science careers if you don't talk to them. If that's the case, the world will result in a lot more high school drop outs, as these women get pregnant and abandon their education, because the great Dr. Sheldon Cooper was never there to tell them the importance of their education. You wouldn't want the next generation to be full of prostitutes and young moms without an education, now would you? So, by your decision to accept this obligation and fulfill your duty in informing these young woman on the importance of science as a whole, not only will you be so much closer to improving your social skills, which, in turn, will help you when you receive your Nobel Prize, but also you will save the world of dozens, maybe even hundreds of inexperienced mothers who raise their kids to, say, hate science and go into fields such as geology, or maybe even, literature."

I watched as Sheldon stared at me intently, absorbing my words in that big brain of his. I could feel our group of friends gaping at my response, although, I am unsure why, as they have known me for a while now. They should expect this by now.

"Very well then," Sheldon said with a smile, interrupting my thoughts. "Thank you, Amy, for pointing out the importance of this obligation to me." With one last smile, Sheldon got up from the couch and took his now empty water bottle back to the kitchen to refill it.

"You're welcome, Sheldon." I replied, sitting back into the couch comfortably. I turned my head then to find myself in eye contact with Penny who was leaning forward in her chair, her eyes raised. Leonard was looking at me curiously as well. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Howard and Raj exchanging nervous glances. I was confused, to say the least.

Apparently, Sheldon was able to sense the awkwardness in the air and cleared his throat, but kept his back turned to us as he filled another water bottle.

"Let's please detest of this awkward staring session, and, in response, focus on the fact that our pizza has not, of yet, arrived, and it is now seven minutes after our scheduled eating time."

"You mean your scheduled eating time." I heard Howard mumble under his breath. Penny blinked in response and shared a look of exasperation with Bernadette, who was sitting on the arm of the couch beside Howard. Leonard was the first to vocalize the exasperation by sighing, catching Sheldon's attention.

"Sheldon, how come when Howard and I told you that attending the event at Howard's old high school was mandatory, as per Dr. Gablehauser's request, you scoffed and told us you had no intention of attending, but when Amy told you that you should go, you immediately agreed?" I felt a blush creep up my face as everyone's eyes momentarily turned to me before returning to Sheldon. Leonard's tone wasn't angry, but it wasn't the sweetest, either.

Surprisingly, Sheldon just shrugged in response to Leonard's inquiry. The room was silent for a moment, before, rather abruptly; Howard stood up, and, taking Bernadette's hand, claimed they had to leave to go help his mother into bed. I briefly pondered where Rajesh could be, but then ignored the thought, focusing on Leonard and Penny who were now staring at each other in complete confusion.

"I… I think we're going to go to…" Penny stated, getting up and grabbing Leonard's hand. He took it without hesitation and together, the pair exited the apartment, leaving just Sheldon and I.

After a moment of comfortable silence, I decided to ask address the obvious 'elephant' in the room, despite the fact that all our friends had left the apartment already.

"Sheldon, what was that all about?" I asked him when he came back into the living room.

"You'll have to be more specific." He stated rather plainly, taking another sip of his water before setting it back on the coffee table. I turned more to him then, and folded my hands in my lap, trying to figure out how I was going to word my question in a way he would understand.  
"Sheldon, what I mean is, how come you didn't answer Leonard's question earlier? All you did was shrug." Sheldon was silent for a moment, before he finally turned to me and looked me strait in the eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"You don't get it, do you, Amy?" He asked me, half laughing. I was beginning to regret asking him, because I felt that this was going to get be nowhere. Regardless, I smiled a bit despite my confusion and laughed a little myself, although, it was a nervous laugh.

"No Sheldon, I don't get it. What'd I miss?" Knowing Sheldon, it could be anything.

"You have a way of getting me to do things that I wouldn't normally consider doing." He stated simply. I, of course, knew this, but it didn't stop my loss for words as I just stared at him silently, unsure of whether or not he was going to continue.

Evidently he took my silence as an okay for him to continue, because, the next words that came out of his mouth surprised me, to say the least.

"It's one of the reasons why I love you." After those few words, he grabbed his water bottle once again and casually took another sip. What he was unaware of, however, was the emotional joyride he was putting me through. I wanted to reach out and hug him, press my lips against him, tell him that I loved him too. A part of me was mad at myself, for being at a loss for words when Sheldon seemed to know exactly what to say. However, the overjoyed part of me eventually one and I found myself whispering five words I never thought I would ever get to say in my whole life.

"I love you too, Sheldon." He must have noticed the surprise in my voice because he turned to me then, a look of confusion evident on his face.

"Your surprise confuses me." He stated rather plainly. "Surely you must have already known that I have 'fallen in love with you' as they say." Once again, I was shocked into silence and Sheldon merely stared back into my eyes for what seemed like a long time, but was most likely only a few moments.

"When?" I whispered, trying to keep my tears in my eyes.

"Amy, why are you whispering?" Sheldon asked, confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"When?" I repeated, slightly louder so he could hear me.

"When, what?" he asked, just as confused as before.

"When did you fall in love with me?" I asked softly, motivated by simple curiosity.

Sheldon looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying "That first time we got in a fight, and we terminated our friendship." He had no trouble looking me in the eye, but I felt the need to avoid his gaze, for an unknown reason. We shared a short silence then, before Sheldon spoke up again.

"What about you?" he asked me quietly, before moving his hand to go on top of mine. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around him and hug him then, and it took me a minute to realize he had asked me a question.

"What?" I asked him, breathless. His face showed no irritated, in fact, his expression softened as he repeated the question to me, much quieter than before.

"What about you?" his voice was barely above a whisper and I felt myself melt under the crooked smile he was giving me. Quickly, I thought of an answer to his question.

"At our first meeting at the coffee house. I knew you were different, in a good way, and I knew that you and I would have quite the beneficial relationship that would most likely evolve into-" and then it happened. I was cut off. In mid sentence. By Sheldon's lips gently pressing against mine.

It was a somewhat fleeting kiss, but in the 3-4 seconds that it lasted, I really focused on how soft Sheldon's lips were on mine. I could smell his minty breath as he kissed me with such sweetness that made my knees go weak. When he pulled away, he smirked at me, and that's when I knew that I, Amy Farrah Fowler, had indeed, fallen in love, with Sheldon Lee Cooper.

***a/n Heyy guys, I'm sorry about my abandoned fics, I had no idea what I was going. However, this is just a little one shot I had in mind, let me know how you liked it! (:**


End file.
